runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Tree Gnome Stronghold
thumb|De Gnome Stronghold|400px De Stronghold op de kaart|thumb|left thumb|Een huisje onder de grond|thumb|left De Tree Gnome Stronghold is de stronghold van de Gnomes. Hun grote trots, The Grand Tree, staat in het midden van de Stronghold. De Tree Gnome Stronghold is te vinden in het noordelijke gebied van Kandarin, ten westen van Baxtorian Falls in het members gebied. De Tree Gnome Stronghold is een grote stad. Het is de grootste vestiging plaats van de Gnomes. Het is onbekend hoe lang de Gnomes daar al leven. Volgens velen heeft de Gnome Hazelmere de Gnome Stronghold gebouwd. De meeste Gnomes wonen boven de grond, op bomen. Je zult als je de huizen wilt bekijken een trapje omhoog moeten. Grand Tree thumb|De Grand Tree|300px De Grand Tree is de grootste boom in Gielinor. De boom is gecreëerd door de bekende Gnome Hazelmere. De Grand Tree houdt de hele Tree Gnome Stronghold in elkaar. De Tree Gnome Stronghold wordt geregeerd door King Narnode Shareen. Hij is te vinden op de begane grond van de Grand Tree. De Grand Tree heeft 4 verdiepingen. Begane grond Op de begane grond is King Narnode Shareen te vinden. Eerste verdieping Op de eerste verdieping is bekende Blurberry Bar te vinden. Bij deze bar staat ook de Gnome Daero die je naar de Gnome Glider haven brengt om spelers naar Ape Atoll te brengen. De Blurberry Bar is te vinden aan de oost kant van de stam van de boom. Aan de west kant van de boom is de mini game Gnome Restaurant te vinden. Hier kunnen spelers eten en drankjes bezorgen aan Gnomes. Ook zijn er twee banken aan de west kant van de stam. Tweede verdieping Op de tweede verdieping zijn verschillende winkels te bekennen. Een Ranged winkel, een 2h winkel en een battleaxe winkel. Derde verdieping Op de derde verdieping, de top van de boom, is een gevangenis te vinden. Tijdens de Quest The Grand Tree zullen spelers Charlie daarin opsluiten. Ook is de Gnome Glider op de oostelijke tak te vinden. Deze glider zal je overal naar toe brengen behalve naar Crash Island. Agility course De Gnome Stronghold agility course (aangeduid als Agility Training Area op de wereldkaart) is eenvoudige Agility course. Members kunnen er al vanaf level 1 Agility trainen. Deze course bevindt zich dichtbij de Grand Tree in de Tree Gnome Stronghold, noordwest van East Ardougne. Er zijn vele Gnomes bij deze Course die beledigingen roepen. Er zijn geen benodigdheden, en spelers kunnen geen schade oplopen omwille van het falen van obstakels op deze Course. Daarom is food niet nodig. Wel handig zijn energy potions, zodat je Run energy kan bijkrijgen, en sneller kan trainen. Het volledige parcours geeft 86.5 experience. De beste manier om bij de Course te komen is door gebruik te maken van Spirit Trees (na de quest Tree Gnome Village). Na de The Grand Tree quest kan je ook een gnome glider nemen. Anders moet je naar het noordwesten wandelen vanaf East Ardougne. Obstakels Dit zijn de obstakels in volgorde: *Log Balance; geeft 7,5 experience *Net Climb; geeft 7,5 experience *Branch Climb; geeft 5 experience *Balancing Rope; geeft 7,5 experience *Net Climb; geeft 7,5 experience *Tunnel; geeft 7,5 experience De bonus voor het doen van alle obstakels is 39 experience, dus krijg je in totaal 86,5 experience voor een ronde. Om van level 1 tot 99 te geraken, zouden spelers deze course 150.687 keer moeten doen. The Tree Gnome Stronghold was added with the Agility skill on the 12th December 20021, and was the first (and originally only) Agility training area. Gnome ball Gnome Ball is een Gnome mini game. Het is een soort basketbal en handbal samengevoegd. Het doel is om in het net te scoren met je team. category:Steden en:Tree Gnome Stronghold